Bloody Rose
by CastielsGirl2018
Summary: When Rose came back to Mystic Falls, she didn't expect to be living with the Salvatore brothers. Or to learn their secret. But she did. And she has inevitably fallen for a certain sociopath with blue eyes. Now her life is turned upside down as she has to protect herself and the ones she loves. Even if it means loving Damon...
1. Chapter 1

Damon was never really one to care who he hurt. So it was kind of surprising when he was gentle with Elena. Surprising, and hurtful. I had known him and Stefan since I was a kid. I was practically raised by them. Well, by Stefan. Damon was never really around. I sighed and walked into the house. I hated seeing them together. Sure, Elena might be with Stefan, but I knew that she liked Damon too. I could tell by the way she looks at him. Though, it was none of my business. I walked into the parlor, and went straight for the bourbon. Alcohol always made me feel better. Until it wore off, that is. I poured myself a cup, and raised it to my lips, but I didn't take a sip. I didn't get the chance. Damon had suddenly appeared and taken it from me.

"Now what is a girl like you, doing with a drink like this," he teased.

I rolled my eyes, and reached to take it back. However, he raised it above his head. _Curse my height,_ I thought. Sighing, I crossed my arms. He was always doing this at random times. Most times, he acted like I didn't exist, except for when it benefited him. He didn't ignore me when he needed me. So I would make him leave me alone. Drive him right back to Elena. _Stop!_

"Really, Damon? You're going to pull the parent act," I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows like he didn't like that idea, and immediately handed the cup back. But not before drinking some of the bourbon. Then he walked away, whistling some tune. I rolled my eyes again, and took a sip myself. It was bitter, but did the trick. It was going to take only two cups to get Damon off my mind. I grabbed the bottle and went up to my room. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I sighed as I looked out the window. The gun was sitting safely in my lap, ready to be used if I needed it. I was home alone after all. It wasn't safe to be alone at the Salvatore Boarding House. Especially with how many enemies these two have. I leaned against the window. I really didn't even know why I stayed. I loved Stefan, really. But Damon was the biggest ass. Plugs the fact that he killed my family. _And yet I love him,_ I thought. I looked away from the window, taking another stop from the bottle in my hand. This was probably the third bottle I had tonight. Damon would kill me for drinking all _his_ bourbon _._ I lifted the gun. If he could get me, that is. Ever since my accident a few weeks ago, I haven't really talked to any vampires. I trained with Alaric on how to kill them, if I needed to.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open, and I quickly scrambled to clean up. I hid my gun, threw the bottles away, hid the half fill one, and jumped into bed. Seconds later, there was a knock at my door. It opened and Elena called my name. Instead of answering, I fake snored. She sighed.

"See Damon? She's fine," she said.

Damon sighed. He sounded... relieved. The door closed, but I stayed the way I was. _Damon was worried about me?_ I smiled. He never really acted like he carted about me. I turned onto my back, and looked toward my door. However, all I saw was blue eyes staring back. I screamed and scrambled off the bed.

"What the hell, Damon?!" I exclaimed.

He sat up, smirking. Like this was normal for him. Somehow, I didn't doubt that he woke up in a different women's bed each morning. I shivered at the thought. _Wait,_ I thought, _did he know I was faking?_ I shook my head. He couldn't have. But him and Elena just got back, why is he in here?

"What do you want?"

He swung his feet off the bed, before using his vampire speed to stand in front of me. I gasped and stepped back on impulse. The last time a vampire did that to me, I almost died. So I refused to look Damon in the eye.

"Lets go Sleeping Beauty. We've got work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Short update, I know. I have been dealing with a lot of shit lately, and my dad thinks that this website, along with a bunch of others, is the cause of my bad attitude or my depression or something. Who knows...ANYWAY! I just need a little bit of time, and I will try to update as much as I can. Enjoy!**_

* * *

I tilted my head in confusion before looking down. My head was already starting to hurt from the alcohol, and I couldn't let Damon know I was drunk. But the fact that we already have work to do is just so...weird. They just got home. What could be so important that they had to jump right into it. Knowing the Salvatore's it couldn't be good. So I leaned against my desk, crossing my arms.

"Work, huh? What work?" I asked.

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed as if I were the biggest inconvenience to him. It wouldn't be far from the truth. I was always on his case, yelling at him for the things he does every day. He has even gotten to the point of me wanting to slap him constantly. For the most part, I do.

"Maybe if you came downstairs, you would know. Now let's g-" he paused, looking at me closely. "Is that alcohol I smell?"

I smiled sweetly, panicking on the inside. Him and Stefan always tried to keep all liquor away from me, because I get too...well let's just say that the time I was drunk, I nearly killed myself. It was an accident, of course! I turned and walked out of the room, only looking back once.

"We got work to do."

Damon frowned.

Everyone was already talking when I came down. Elena was trying to tell Jeremy that he couldn't get involved, Stefan helping her case. Alaric tried explaining why he should. Bonnie and Caroline were silently watching. I cleared my throat, getting all of their attention. I can admit that I never really liked being a part of this group, mainly because it was full of supernatural entities. I had grown to fear and hate everything supernatural. _And yet I stay..._ I shook my head. That didn't matter. What mattered was the task on hand. I walked over to the couch and curled up on it. Then I leaned on the arm.

"What's going on down here?"

Nobody answered at first. It was almost like they preferred to keep me out of things like this. Since my sober accident, I understand. Yes, I have a lot of near death experiences, but this one was the worst. However, the only one who knows what really happened was Alaric. That's why Damon even wanted to get me. Stefan cleared his throat, looking at Elena for help. She gulped in response. _Okay, now I know something is wrong,_ I thought. I looked at all of them, hoping someone would tell me. My hope came true when Damon finally came downstairs.

"Your little sister is killing everyone in her path, and that just so happens to be people close to you."

My eyes widened, and I immediately jumped up. Charlie was alive?! But...but...

"That isn't all," Damon said. "She's with Klaus."

My eyes widened, and I immediately stood up. I began to pace to floor, trying to register what I was being told. Finally, I turned to Stefan.

"A-and she just... _showed_ up one day!? How do any of you know _any_ of this?!" I exclaimed, damn near panic now. "Why didn't anyone tell me before now?!"

Damon teasingly covered his ears before pointing at his brother. "Blame him. Little goodie two shoes wanted to deal with her before you found out."

I looked at Stefan. He sighed, walked toward me, and put his hands on my shoulders. I know it was meant to be calming, but it only confirmed what Damon said. I gasped and stepped away. The only family I had left, whom was supposed to be dead, was a vampire. A killing machine with no humanity. She could be looking for me. She could be _hunting_ me. I glared at Stefan. Then at Damon.

"You are all at fault! You could've told me at any time, Damon! Since when did you actually listen to your brother?!"

Silence followed as everyone turned to look at the older Salvatore. He smirked.

"Good point."


End file.
